


Battle Cry

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: I saw others writing about this scene, so I made my own. I don't own the prompt, but I own the story/work.





	1. Part 1

She felt the cold metal of the sword in her abdomen; could hear it go through her. Both she and Echo looked down, gasping.

It wasn’t until she realized _‘There’s a sword…inside of me…’_ that the pain registered. It hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. It burned, like a cut or injury would, but the feeling of the wind passing through made it sting; she could barely even describe it.

As she gasped, registering the blood and the pain, the sword was pulled out; she stepped back. The edge of the cliff. She tried to regain her footing, but it was too late. 

She knew she would die as she plummeted to the river below. So this is how it felt to know you were going to die. To know you were but not knowing the exact second; it was torture. She wanted it so badly, but at the same time, she didn’t want to go. Didn’t want to leave her brother, or her friends, no matter how much she hated them for Lincoln’s death. Lincoln. She would be joining him soon, and that reassured her. They would be together, forever, and nothing would be able to tear them apart this time.

_ ‘No,’ something said. ‘It’s not your time. Not yet.’ _

She could barely hear the voice through the pain, thinking it some subconscious being. She could feel the rocks and the water getting closer, and she began to brace for the impact. ‘I’m going to die.’ She said, repeatedly. “I’m going to die.’

_“Lincoln, I’m coming,”_ she thought, as she hit the ground, and everything started going black.


	2. Part 2

She felt the gentle current of the water right underneath her. If she wasn’t in so much pain, she might have marveled at the beauty of the river. She heard the huff of her horse, Helios, as he nudged her hand with his wet mouth.

_‘How am I not dead yet?’_ She thought.

Slowly, she lifted herself up off the stones. Every part of her body hurt, and searing pain raced through her. She grimaced at the color of the water. It was dark red. She must have lost a lot of blood. She touched her head and pulls her hand away quickly; it was covered in oozing blood. Of course, those injuries would explain her headache, and why she felt like she was going to collapse at any moment.

She could barely put herself on Helios; her legs were deeply bruised from the fall. With her last amount of strength, she pulled herself onto the horse. She was going to get back to Arkadia, she had to warn them of the upcoming attack from Ice Nation

“Home, Helios,” She told him. “Take me home.”

She was going to save her people.


End file.
